KHR! XI: Another Record
by Frost190
Summary: Prequel of KHR! XI Generation. Mitsusada Sawada is the oldest son of Tsuna. On his first day as middle school student after came back from Italy, he is welcomed by not only his family, but also a mysterious man in black suit and fedora that told him that he is going to be his home tutor to train him to become the next Vongola Boss as he gathers his Vongola Guardians.
1. The First Day of the First Year

**Author's Note:**

**The prequel of Katekyo Hitman REBORN! XI Generation is here! It took a long time for me to rewrite the first chapter. I won't update this story so often since I'm still having some difficulties writing this story and I'm busy with college too.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter even if it just a little and don't forget to review~**

* * *

**Rooftop, Vongola HQ, Italy**

A huge black helicopter with Vongola Family crest on the door landed at the rooftop with four people in black suit waiting with their luggage ready. The first person has silver hair and wearing red necktie, the second person has black hair wearing blue necktie, the third person has brown hair with orange necktie, and the last person is a short cubby man holding a huge backpack and ran towards the three people.

"Giannini, what took you so long?" a man with silver hair bent down, shouting at the cubby man who was running slowly with huge backpack.

"Just be patient Gokudera-san, I'm doing this as fast as I can." Giannini retorted.

The brunet beside him patted his back to calm him down. "Calm down, Gokudera-kun." The brunet said.

"I-if the Tenth said so." Gokudera relented.

The black haired person laughed cheerfully. "It's been a months since we left Japan. I cannot wait to meet Wakana, Takashi, and old man again!"

"You're right, Yamamoto. Anyway, let's go. It's about time I tell my oldest son everything." Tsuna picked his luggage.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Giannini seemed surprise by this.

"You're going too? Then why didn't you go with your son this morning?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna chuckled. "Well, I want to surprise mom and Kyoko."

Gokudera's face paled a bit. "…wait…" He said slowly. "If you're going to tell him, then…Reborn-san…"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Yup, he's ready and already gone ahead to Japan two days ago…"

**Namimori Express**

It was late in afternoon. The train was quiet with only few people. Some were typing their phones, some were just silent and staring at outside window, and some were sleeping. Among the sleeping ones, at the seat nearest to the exit, slept a brunet who was around his early teens wore a white-collar shirt with short sleeves, and brown pants.

"_To all passengers, our next stop would be Namimori Station. Those who wants to stop by please make sure to check your belongings before leaving the train."_

He jerked awake and felt the stiff bones in his neck crack out of his slumber. Music was blaring in his head and he briefly wondered where it was coming from before he remembered that his headphones were still on. Sitting up in his uncomfortable train seat, he checked the time on his MP3 player before he shut it off. 17:45 PM. As soon as the music stopped and his headphones were off, the sounds of the train assaulted his ears, the buzzing of the lights, the grinding of the train as it turned a corner, and the jingling of the handles as the train rocked.

The brunet stifled a yawn, picking his bag beside him and standing next to the exit to prepare getting off the train. Once the train stopped and the door slid open, he stepped out, followed by other passengers. He hummed the song that he heard from his headphones all the while walking down the stairs to the station gate.

As he reached the gate, he looked around as if searching for someone. And he found who he was looking for when a long orange haired woman waving her hand to get his attention. He approached to the woman and was taken aback when the woman ran to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Mitsusada! It's been a whole month since you left to Italy for holiday. Mom and Grandma missed you so much." She broke the hug to face her son. "How's your father?"

"He's okay, as busy as usual with piles of paperwork around his desk." Mitsusada replied with a chuckle.

Kyoko giggled in response. "I see, Tsu-kun still far from coming home." Kyoko said.

She was a bit saddened that her husband couldn't come home because of his work. Shaking her head to sweep away the thought, she smiled at her son.

"Let's go, Hide-kun and Saki-chan already waiting for you."

Mitsusada's face brightened at the mention of the names. "I also missed them a lot."

As Mitsusada stepped towards the exit, he felt sharp, cold eyes watching him. He stopped his step. Mitsusada shifted and looked towards pillars behind him. Even though only briefly, he clearly saw a figure quickly hide behind pillar. Having a bad feeling, Mitsusada gently but quickly pushed his mother out from the place.

From behind a pillar, a tall man dressed in black leaned by the pillar. His eyes focused at the brunet who was getting into a taxi with his mother. His fedora hat hid his expression and a green chameleon rested on his shoulder.

**Sawada Residence, Namimori Town**

A car pulled up in the driveway of the Sawada Residence, and Mitsusada Sawada stepped out.

Even though he'd enjoyed spending the last holiday with his father and his friends in Italy, he was happy to finally be back home. There was a spring in his step as he helped his mother out of the car. Kyoko on the other hand, was happy to have her oldest son back into their house. She couldn't remember how many times her other two children whining to meet their older brother. Now that he came home, they'll surely be happy.

As soon as they opened the door, the first thing the brunet saw was an old lady and two children, a boy with orange hair like Kyoko and a girl with short blond hair. Both children had same orange eyes as his.

"Big bro!" shouted the siblings, running up to their older brother.

Bending down, he scooped them both into his arms and placed kisses on both their heads. "I'm back, Hide, Saki, did you missed me?"

"Yes!" They responded together, and Mitsusada had to resist the urge to cuddle them to oblivion.

"I missed you too. A lot." He said to them before turning to his grandmother.

"Grandma, I'm home." He smiled.

"It's only been a while, and you have grown this much, Mitsu-kun." Nana hugged her oldest grandchild. "Starting tomorrow, you will attend Namimori-Middle, right?"

Mitsusada nodded. "Yeah. Dad already prepared everything."

"You must be tired, take a bath and go to your room. We'll call you once the dinner is ready."

"No, you don't need to. I already eat on my way here. I'm full." Mitsusada rubbed his stomach.

"Big bro! Let's play!" Hide demanded, tugging his brother's pants, followed by Saki who also demanded the same.

"Hide-kun, Saki-chan, your brother just arrived from long trip. He needs rest." Kyoko said to the two, earning whines from the two.

"It won't be long! Please~" Both younger children said with sparkling and pleading puppy-dog-faces.

Mitsusada chuckled and picked both of them into his arms. "Okay then."

He looked at his mother and grandmother, giving them an assuring smile.

"I'll take enough rest for sure. I don't want to skip my first day as middle school student." He said and then went to courtyard to play with his cute siblings.

**Courtyard, Sawada Residence**

The siblings each demanded different game, Hide wanted to play hide-and-seek while Saki wanted to play with her toys and dolls. After some discussion, they finally decided to play pass ball with the ball that Mitsusada had bought for his little brother.

"Big bro, when will Daddy came home?" Saki asked as she passed the ball to her oldest brother.

"I don't know Saki. Dad's still busy with work." Mitsusada passed the ball to Hide.

Hide frowned. "But he promised that he will be back and play with us!" Hide whined, sitting on the grass while hugging the ball. "Daddy said he'll take us to amusement park…"

"Now, now, Hide. Mommy has told you to be patient, right? So just wait for daddy, and we'll go to amusement park together." Mitsusada reminded, rubbing his younger brother's hair.

"But…"

Mitsusada sighed and smiled, picking his younger brother up, the younger boy squealed as he touched his older brother's face. Looking at this, Saki tugged her brother's pants, demanding to be picked up as well. He smiled at his only sister and lowered his height so Saki could ride on his back. Without being told to, Saki rode on his back and started playing with his hair.

"How about this then, tomorrow after school, let's go to pet playground. We can play with kittens and puppies there. Okay?" He offered to his siblings, hoping this will cheer them up.

"Promise?" Hide and Saki asked.

"Promise."

"Pinky Swear?" Hide and Saki raised their pinkies.

"Pinky Swear." The brunet intertwined his little finger with his siblings'

He placed down Hide and Saki when Nana called them for dinner. Hide and Saki rushed to the dining room, calling out their older brother when the brunet still has not moved from the courtyard. The brunet was about to join them, deciding he'll eat dinner after all since his stomach suddenly went all empty after playing with his siblings, when a sharp, cold feelings stabbing his body.

He had sensed this before. It was the same feelings back at the station few hours ago. In fact, he already had a feeling that someone is watching him ever since he arrived in Italy during his holiday and makes many attempts to ignore it. But this time, he quickly rushed outside the courtyard and looked around his house, but found no one suspicious.

"…_Weird… Was it really just my imagination? No. My intuition never fails me." _He rubbed his head. _"But what odder is, even though it was cold and sharp, I didn't sense any ill will. But yet I feel uneasy too at the same time…"_

Hide called him out once again, making him snapped out from his thought and join the dinner, not noticing the tall man with fedora and green chameleon on his hat came out from his hiding spot, quietly praised the brunet.

"It wasn't beginner's luck after all. Your Hyper Intuition was beyond my expectation. I guess there's no need to hide and observation anymore." The man brought out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Iemitsu, I have a change of plans."

"_You finally realized? Reborn."_

**Mitsusada's Room, 2nd Floor, Sawada Residence**

"I'm very tired today!"

Mitsusada slumped his body onto his bed, feeling refreshed after taking a nice, comfortable bath. He took off the towel around his neck and put it aside onto his desk. He looked around his room. It was still the same way he left it. The bed pushed to one corner of the room, his desk on the other side, next to the window. The bed had white and black covers. The walls were painted yellow with Hide and Saki's drawings plastered on it by them to make their brother's room livelier.

"Staying in Italy was fun, but staying in my own house is more comfortable. One month in Italy was like one year…" He mused to himself as he looked at the ceiling.

"I wonder how my middle-school life will be… I hope it'll be fun." He wished. His mind rewound back to his arrival at the station this afternoon. He remembered about the figure that has been watching him until now. Just who's that person? What does he want with him?

He had tried to ignore the stares he gets from this person, but seriously, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Why didn't he just reveal himself to me? I cannot spend a rest of my life being observed like this." He scratched his head in frustration before lying on the bed.

"…I…just want to live my day peacefully…" He said and drifted to sleep.

**Living Room, 1st Floor, Sawada Residence**

The phone rang in the middle of night, waking Kyoko from her sleep as she rushed to pick up the phone.

"Sawada Residence here." She answered the call, waiting for response.

"_It's me, Kyoko."_

Kyoko gasped as she recognized the caller. She listened to the caller's every words closely. When it finally finished, she ended the call and closed the phone. Frown etched in her face shortly afterwards.

"Mitsu-kun…"

**Next Day, Namimori Middle School, Namimori Town**

Zooming into the courtyard, Mitsusada walked to crowds of student gathered in front of boards where the class arrangements being announced but not before taking a deep breath after running with full speed from his house all the way to school.

Back at home several minutes ago, Mitsusada almost fell down the stairs as he tried to comb his spiky hair and kick his school bag downstairs at the same time. A sudden bout of tiredness from the long trip from Italy had gotten him overslept and he woke up only to find out it was already 8:00 a.m.

Opening Ceremony started at 8:19 a.m. and his house was a seventeen minutes walk away, meaning he would have to run. Hurrying into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast, Mitsusada greeted his mother and grandmother as he blasted out of the house, sprinting in the direction of Namimori Middle while hastily stuffing the schedule today. He would pick up his siblings today after school and take them to the pet playground as he had promised yesterday.

"Thank god that I made it in time…" Mitsusada sighed in relief and began to search for his class. He found his name at class 1-B.

_"Well, I guess this is my first day as middle-school student." _He looked at the school building.

_"The last time I came here was when Dad and Mom brought me during their school reunion. It was bigger than last time."_

Mitsusada turned around when he felt someone observing him again. However, the moment he turned around, the feeling disappeared as usual. His observer has cleverly hid himself again.

"_Just who's this person who has been watching me? A stalker? Someone who's holding a grudge against me? No, I don't feel uncomfortable or any bad feeling from it. And as far as I remember, I never did anything that will warrant grudge to anyone."_

"All new students please gathered at auditorium for opening ceremony!" A senior student called out, snapping Mitsusada from his thought and rushed to the auditorium.

Under Sakura trees, two men stood watching the brunet run to the building.

"How is it, Hibari?" Reborn asked.

"…He's still a small animal. He hasn't showed his fangs." He answered.

"Then all you need to do is force him to show his fangs. You can choose the method you like." Reborn turned his back on the raven-haired man.

"I'm counting on you."

"Don't ordering me around."

**Auditorium, Namimori Middle School**

Throughout the speech from the principal and all, Mitsusada had to resist the urge to fall asleep as he find the speech boring and just wished it to end quickly. When he realized that the last speech from the principal of the school was over, he realized that one of the adults sitting on the stage shifted his gaze on him. Mitsusada immediately recognized him as the owner of the Namimori-Middle, Kyoya Hibari. The man has short spiky black hair, pair of sharp eyes that unnerved him, and strangely wearing black suit, unlike other school staffs.

Mitsusada blinked in confusion once the man finally shifted away his attention from him. _"Why was he looking at me like that…? Have I done something wrong? No, this is even the first time I meet him. First my secret observer, now director Hibari, just what's happening to me?"_

As he was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that the students have been dismissed to their own classroom and he quickly rushed into the building.

Not enough with his tiredness from running, he came into realization that he forgot where his classroom is! He scolded himself for being too much in thought that he forgetting his own classroom. There's no way he could just go back to the courtyard to see the board class arrangements or else, he'll be late to attend his first class.

He scratched his head, not knowing what to do. "Geez, how can I forget something important like this?"

He walked the hallway without any clue where his classroom is and tried to remember where, and he didn't realize that he walking near the reception room. He only realized when suddenly, someone was thrown out from the room along with the door that broke from the impact, shocking the brunet who immediately took a step back despite his calm face.

"W-what was that…?" Mitsusada muttered and turned to the reception room.

From the reception, someone stepped out. Mitsusada's eyes widened beyond believe when he recognized the person as none other than the owner of Namimori Middle School and the one who was looking at him with calculating eyes near the end of opening ceremony, Kyoya Hibari. He was surprised even more when he noticed pair of tonfas in his hands and quickly assumed that he was the one who throw the person out.

"For disturbing my work, I'll bite you to death." He held up his tonfas, ready to attack.

The thrown out man immediately bow, begging for forgiveness. "P-please forgives me Hibari-sama! I won't do it again!" He said and hastily stood up and run away from the bloodlust director.

Mitsusada's intuition screamed at him to leave the place before things getting ugly for him. He was ready to follow his intuition, only to be halted by the raven-haired man.

"What are you doing here? The class is about to start." Hibari said. Well, his plan to run away and didn't want to get involved has failed.

Mitsusada turned back at the man and bowed as sign of respect before speaking. "I'm Mitsusada Sawada. Umm…I-"

"If you don't spill it out quickly, I'll bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas once more.

Mitsusada raised his hands in defense. "Please, wait a moment I want to-"

Before he could finish what he needs to say, the raven haired man has made his move and swung his tonfa towards the brunet boy. Out of self-defense, Mitsusada caught the right tonfa with his hand and blocked the other one with his other hand.

Hibari smirked. "Not bad for a small animal."

"Director Hibari, please listen to me first…" Mitsusada struggled to keep the tonfas from hurting him.

And much to his dismay, the director refused to listen, sending a kick to the brunet who immediately dodged it by jumping backwards from the man. Being a pacifist he is, he thought of running away, preferred to avoid fighting. And if news about him fighting with the director of the school spread up, he might get expelled from school. But knowing that the man was strong, he is sure that he'll easily catch up with him.

"Small animal, show your fangs and fight me." Hibari challenged.

"…_I guess those rumors about director Hibari once being a delinquent during his years and have many influences in Namimori are true…" _Mitsusada a sweat dropped from his face.

"Show your fangs to me, just like your father did." Hibari demanded.

Now this got Mitsusada's full attention. "You know my father?" He questioned.

"More than you think." Hibari replied, making the brunet confuse and curious at the same time. The raven-haired man didn't waste any more time to chitchat, he launched at the brunet who was about to defend himself again.

When Hibari about to swung his tonfa, someone stepped between him and Mitsusada. He stood in front of Mitsusada protectively, facing the school director directly. He was wearing school uniform and a bit taller than Mitsusada.

"That's enough." The student said to Hibari.

Hibari gazed at the student for a moment before putting back his tonfas around his waist with his belt. After taking a last glance at Mitsusada, he walked away.

"Are you all right?"

The boy turned around, revealing his full feature to Mitsusada. His hair was black and his eyes were blue. His feature reminded him of the owner of the school whom he had made eye contact with near the end of the opening ceremony as he saw a splitting image of him from the boy. What made them different are their eyes. While the man's eyes were cold and emotionless, this boy's eyes were warm and kind.

Mitsusada nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right. Thank you." He bowed his head gratefully.

He smiled and nodded, accepting his gratitude. "You're welcome. You seem in trouble, is there anything I can help?" He asked.

"I-I forgot where my classroom is." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're… Mitsusada Sawada, you're in the same class as me in 1-B. Come on, let's go there together." The boy offered, surprising the brunet.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"My father owns this school, so I know every student's name here and the class arrangements as well." He explained.

Mitsusada stared wide-eyed at the black haired boy. "Y-you're Director Hibari's son?"

He nodded. "My name is Fuuhaku Hibari, nice to meet you. I apologize for my father's early behavior." He extended his hand, offering a handshake, which Mitsusada take.

"Are you…really Director Hibari's son…?" He asked, still a bit unsure even though his intuition telling him that he's not lying. And if he looked at him closer, there's indeed resemblance between them.

Fuuhaku chuckled. "You're not the first person to react that way. Yes we are. All school staff here knows." He beckoned him to follow him.

"Come on, the class is about to start if we don't hurry."

"Oh, right!" He followed.

On their way to the classroom, Mitsusada couldn't get over the encounter a while ago. "This might be rude and personal thing to ask but does director Hibari always like that?"

"He's…very fond of this school and rather aloof person. Whoever that he thinks crowding around him, he would…punish them as you have seen." Fuuhaku chuckled nervously, which Mitsusada return the same.

"But he's actually not a bad person. Really. He can be very violent, but he has soft spot too." Fuuhaku quickly added.

Mitsusada blinked, hearing the raven-haired man's attempts to defend his father image in his voice, but didn't point this over and instead nodding his every word. While converse many things throughout their way to the classroom, they didn't realize that they have already arrived in front of 1-B classroom.

They entered the classroom and found that most of the students have arrived. When the bell rang, both of them quickly take a seat somewhere that still available and waited patiently for their homeroom teacher to enter the classroom. He was left to his own devices until he heard some murmurs from other students.

"Hey, I heard he is 'Dame-Tsuna's son'." A male student whispered.

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yeah. My dad told me that he used to have a classmate nicknamed 'Dame-Tsuna' because he is so useless at everything. And I heard that guy is as same as his dad."

"Looks like we'll have a useful slave here."

Mitsusada twitched. He knew what they meant by that and he didn't like the idea one a bit. How dare they spread some rumors like that when they don't even know the first thing about him and his father. Fortunately at this time, the homeroom teacher finally came, telling the student to be quiet as he walked to his desk.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Oozaki Nakamura. I'll be your homeroom teacher for a year." He properly introduced himself.

"Today there will be no classes, we'll start with introduction and deciding class representatives and-"

The door being slid open interrupted Oozaki-sensei. They all turned to the door at the back of the classroom. A tall boy with purple hair in unique style and pair of enchanting red eyes entered the class. All girls were dazed at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. There's car traffic on my way here from the airport." He apologized politely.

"Oh, okay then, you can go to your seat." Oozaki pointed at the seat beside Mitsusada.

The boy nodded and sat where his homeroom teacher told. With the last new student arrived, the teacher continue reading his schedule today and apparently didn't hear some of his students started to talk and ignored him.

"Isn't he handsome?" A female student gazed at the purple haired boy.

"Yeah, he's hot. He's definitely my type." Another female student said.

"Is he a foreigner?"

"His eyes were unusual and all, so I think he is."

"Cool~"

Mitsusada grimaced. Great. Another gossip topic came. Just when he thought he was freed from gossips about his dad and him, another gossip topic came again. Just when this kind of things would just stop? Out of curiosity, he turned his eyes to the seat where the foreign student sat, only to meet a pair of mismatched eyes staring back at him.

Mitsusada's eyes locked with the purple haired boy's. The brunet felt the unusual colored eyes felt like it sucked him in and pulled away his gaze from the purple haired boy, but realized that the said boy was still staring at him for who knows why.

"_Why there are many people staring at me today?" _The brunet wondered.

Not wanting to get a headache, Mitsusada tried to focus on what the teacher said, even though he was bored and so, he went back to his half-conscious state, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head, and waited for the bell to ring.

From afar, Reborn observed through telescope, whistling while watching the exchange between the two with teens with amusement.

"It's time to take some piece of action." Reborn changed Leon into his gun form.

**Living Room, 1st Floor, Sawada Residence**

"Tsu-kun, welcome back!" Nana hugged his son tightly while Kyoko waited after Nana for her turn to hug her husband.

"I'm home, mom, Kyoko." He hugged his mother back before hugging his wife. He then spotted his children walked downstairs and gasped when they see their father waving at them.

"Daddy!" The siblings rushed to their father who had opened his arms to take them into his embrace. "I'm back, Hide, Saki. You two behave nicely while daddy not here, right?"

"Yes we did! Yesterday we helped mommy tidy up the rooms and laundries!" Saki answered proudly, making the older brunet chuckled.

He patted their heads before looking around for his oldest child. "Where's Mitsusada? He hasn't come home yet?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No not yet. He's supposed to be home by now. Maybe he stop by somewhere first."

"I have to wait until he's back then-"

His phone rang. He looked at the contact number. It was from Reborn.

"Reborn? What's wrong? And where are you right now?" He asked, worrying that his tutor scheming something behind him.

"_Ciaossu, Tsuna. I just want to tell you that I made some change of plans. Do not worry and just wait with Kyoko and the others."_

"Change of plans? Which plans? What are you going to do this time, Reborn?" Apparently his wish for his tutor not to scheming anything was not granted.

"_Just do what I said. Bye." _He cut off the line, ending the call.

"Wait! Reborn!" He groaned and sighed. "…Mitsusada…it seems you're going to be in trouble…"

**Street, Namimori Town**

Looking at his watch, Mitsusada ran in hurry since it's almost afternoon (and he don't want to deal with his possible bullies). His cute younger siblings would be mad at him if he broke his promise and he was not a type to break his promise once he had promised to whoever it is.

"I hope Hide and Saki not starting to whine by now. Thankfully the pet playground opens until 20.00 p.m."

"Unfortunately, this will be the first time you have to break your promise."

The entire street fell into silence. Body tensed and fists clenched. Mitsusada looked around him cautiously, waiting. Finally there was movement…and all hell broke loss.

"What the?" Mitsusada shouted as grenades flew onto him.

Mitsusada, without actually thinking it through, quickly get down onto ground as the grenades explode. Mitsusada heard the cracking and snapping of the beams and other important things, which kept the lamp pole over his head. Mitsusada felt shingles hit his head and heard something crash through the ground.

He was feeling hazy. Mitsusada attempted to open his eyes to get a proper look at the damage but there was too much dust and debris in the air for him to even see his own hand. He still heard things fall from atop and land somewhere in the street. Grunts sounded and then…footsteps.

The dust and smoke started to clear as the brunet saw a silhouette of someone standing in front of him, and from the silhouette, he was surprised to find that the person was carrying a gun and revolver. He wished that his intuition this time were wrong. But, just as he claimed before, his intuition never fails him.

"You're still alive… Good."

The smoke cleared, and the first thing Mitsusada saw was a tall man wearing black suit and fedora. His right hand held a gun while his left hand held a revolver. The men shot his head up, revealing his expression, his eyes. Mitsusada knew those eyes. Those eyes have been observing him since his arrival in Italy. As Mitsusada continued to gaze searchingly at the man, he instinctively knew that this man was someone to be feared.

"Who…who are you…? Why are you watching me all this time?" Mitsusada finally found his voice.

The man snickered as he removed his weapons to his sides. "I'm Reborn, and from this day on, I'll become your home tutor to make you a great Mafia Boss."

Mitsusada's eyes widened beyond believe. He quickly stood up, looking at the man as if he had gone crazy.

"What?" Was the only thing that Mitsusada able to utter. "What are you say-Whoaaa!" Mitsusada rushed to side-to-side, dodging storm of bullets directed to him.

"What the heck...?" He paled and immediately ran. "Hiieee! What have I done?" Mitsusada didn't have time to protest, he focused himself to dodge those bullets before there're many holes in his body.

"Stop dodging and fight me back. If you continue like this you'll die." Reborn sneered.

"Who are you anyway? I didn't even remember doing something bad to you that make me deserve to be killed!"

"Or perhaps you're as pathetic as your father? Always running around like street rats."

Mitsusada snapped. He dodged the bullet as he ran towards Reborn. "You're wrong. I can fight. My father has been teaching me for years and so does myself." He raised his fist.

"And don't you dare insult my father. You don't even know him." He moved his fist towards the man's face, only to be dodged easily.

"I know him longer than you. I am the one who taught him how to fight." Reborn shot his bullets in the air, making rain of bullets.

Mitsusada defended himself behind wall of a house. Then it hit him. With this commotion, many people should've come out from their house. But yet after those explosions and all, no one came. He looked around him as his intuition screamed at him that something's wrong.

However, the brunet's thought was interrupted by another bullet that gave a scratch on Mitsusada's shoulder. Mitsusada winced as he looked up to find Reborn stood hover him as he pointed his weapons at him.

"Giving up already?"

Mitsusada bit his lip and glared at the man. That's until he noticed that the man's feature was different from a while ago. He remembered the feeling that he felt when the man observed him. He looked at his wounded shoulder and back at the man. When that man had threatened him, it did not feel as if it were aimed at him. In fact it did not feel that the man was doing it seriously. If anything it seemed to be more like a warning under the guise of a threat. But the underlying message was clear.

Before Mitsusada could say something, he blinked when the man's black eyes refocused and the man looked around the area in alarm.

"Mitsusada, be on your guard!" He said, forcing Mitsusada to stand up. It hurt to move, but that didn't stop him from getting Mitsusada back onto his feet, although wobbly.

"W-what? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?!" Mitsusada was beyond confused now. First, this man ambushed him, and then helping him. What does he want?

"Now!"

Mitsusada then feel it. He had recognized its presence as soon as he had detected it, and it gave him the same unnerving feeling it had given him the first time he had encountered it. The fedora man released Mitsusada's hand and started to shove him towards the edge of the area as a figure appears.

Mitsusada flinched when cold, winter-grey eyes turned to meet his own orange ones. Mitsusada felt a rush of wind pass him before stopping behind him. Just as quickly, the fedora man also disappeared and reappeared behind the intruder, as a kick strikes down at where he had been standing only half a second ago.

"Don't interfere, Arcobaleno." The man, cloaked in black robe with a mask, told him.

"_Just what did I get myself into?!" _Mitsusada screamed in his mind.

And with this, Mitsusada's life turned upside down, now his life is placed in the passenger seat of death.

* * *

**To not causing some confusion, I'm telling you this; this story will tell Mitsusada and his Family's life from seventh grade until eleventh grade. Since in this chapter Mitsusada, Fuuhaku, and Nichrome just started middle school, their ages are around 12-13****.**

**R & R Please~**


	2. Mitsusada Sawada

"What in the world?!" Mitsusada screamed.

"Tsk. News sure is fast to spread these days." The mystery man commented as he dodged another attack.

The Assassin smirked as he brought a box from his pocket. He lit an indigo flame from the ring on his finger and opened the box by putting the ring into it.

"Missili di Nebbia!"

From the box, leeches started to appear and blew what it seems like a missile from their mouths. Mitsusada was too struck by the sudden turn of event to move, prompting Reborn to push him down as the impact from the attack sending them flying towards a nearby building.

People within the building started to run and screamed in terror as they left the building. Reborn cursed inwardly. Not wanting to attract the authorities, Reborn, in flash, texted Tsuna to do something before the police arrived and found them.

"Don't you think that you've gone overboard, you brat?" Reborn questioned as he faced the Assassin that was standing in front of him and Mitsusada.

"It will be faster if I'm serious." The Assassin replied.

With the sudden urge to leave and find a quiet place to lie down and rest, Mitsusada took a dazed step towards the destroyed entrance door and was promptly stopped by something heavy hurled against his side.

The crash against the wall was unkind to his already sore body, and for a moment Mitsusada felt like he was suffocating. Then he gave a loud cough and looked down at the weight resting on his lap. With a fedora and black hair entangled around their limbs and a cracked visor, the mystery man was staring right up at him.

Disentangling himself from his soon-to-be-student, Reborn stood up and quickly scanned his surroundings with Mitsusada following the suit. The Assassin was looking at the brunet from the other end of the large entry hall, with his sword and shield relaxed at his sides, as if waiting for him to say something.

With his target remained silent and being the furtive assassin he was, he had sneaked up on them with ease while they were too busy trying to understand how they had ended up in a heap on the floor. His sword, a slightly curved blade, was held back and low and when the man was close enough to Reborn, he swung upwards.

Without time to think about what to do and how to save the mystery man from being cut in half, Mitsusada pushed the mystery man away and ended up being in the path of the attack. There wasn't much he could to, just slightly lean backwards to avoid most of the damage. Still, the pain that flared from his left thigh told him that the Assassin's blade had cut deep into his flesh.

Oddly enough, however, it wasn't as stinging as the paper-like cut on his left cheek…

Losing his balance, Mitsusada was forced to fall against the wall at his back for support as his left leg became close to useless. He could feel the blood seep out of the wound and both he and the mystery man realized that they hadn't much time left before he lost consciousness.

"I would be disappointed if this is as far as the next Vongola Boss can go." The Assassin sneered.

Narrowing his eyes and frowning at his opponent's words, Mitsusada backed away and parried a sword attack coming from the left with his forearm. The sharp blade became embed into the thick armguard and while the boy tried to dislodge it, the Assassin shoved something, a leech covered with strange indigo flame, right into his stomach.

There was a terrible moment where Mitsusada felt like his heart had stopped beating and his sight blurred, but he had enough strength left to jump away again and take as much distance from the device as he could. He was breathing hard now, as if he had run for miles without stopping, but he outright refused to give up.

BANG

Before Mitsusada realized, he was already on the floor. He felt something warm from his forehead. He slowly shifted his gaze to his right side and saw smoke came from the mystery man's gun.

He was shot.

But then how come he is still alive?

Furthermore, let alone bleeding, he didn't feel any pain.

Rather than pain, he felt something deep within him started to burn. A surge of energy that he never felt before began to fill him. It feels like he was bathed within warm light that healed both his body and heart.

Orange flame flickered from Mitsusada's forehead and both hands. His orange eyes seemed sharper than usual. Despite the pain throughout his body, he still managed to stand straight. Calmness overwhelmed everything within him either it was fear or frustration. Mitsusada felt better than he ever had.

He slowly moved parts of his body to know how bad his condition was. Fortunately, nothing was broken nor dislocated. There were few scratches here and there, but nothing so serious. The injury on his left leg, however, was deep. It would only be a matter of time before he died from blood loss.

"If you can't beat him in speed and strength…" Mitsusada whispered as he floated higher towards the ceiling. He wasn't one for complex tactics, but now more than ever he couldn't deny the fact that he needed to come up with a good plan. "…Outsmart them."

"What do you have in mind?" The mystery man asked.

"It's obvious that I can't get into a close range combat with him without seriously getting hurt," Mitsusada continued as he scanned the room for anything that could become useful. So far all he could see was furniture, and although the fire extinguisher had stopped working, the water had been enough to soak everything. "And any good and respected fighter knows that water amplifies electric attacks…"

Not possessing anything that would provide him with an electric attack, Netto did the only possible thing he could do. With his flames coming to life, he dived at the ground where the Assassin, knew that the man was too busy with the mystery man to realize that he was being targeted.

The following crash shook the entire building and made some of the overhead lamps fall to the ground with a clatter, their glass and plastic parts breaking in pieces. The Assassin had been fast enough to avoid a direct hit by jumping to the side, but hadn't been able to get far away enough to not get hurt by the shockwave and was now laying sprawled onto the wet ground on his back, dazed.

"That was a surprise," He muttered as he stood up and turned around to look at his opponent and the one that had been crazy enough to dive headfirst into the ground. Reborn was as surprised as he was, but he had managed to avoid getting hurt by changing his chameleon into a shield while Mitsusada had disappeared into a deep crater on the ground.

Then, as things seemed to calm down, a large sparkling cable flew out of the hole like an angry snake that started to fall towards the floor.

The shield he had made was too weak to sustain that kind of electric shock and any further damage would seriously hurt him, perhaps even kill him.

But before Reborn could do something, he felt something grab him from behind and hoist him up into the air just as the cable hit the floor and electricity spread all over the entry hall. The leeches that had survived Mitsusada's blasting attack exploded into dust as they took double the damage than any other element. The Assassin, not fast enough to get to safety, was electrocuted too, but he survived by creating strong barrier with his flames, got only damaged and weakened.

And as the palace fell into darkness because of safety measures activating and cutting the power, Reborn was left thinking while hanging from Mitsusada's right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He didn't know his student's son well, but he had to admit that this beyond his expectation. He had expected that the boy would try to accustom with Hyper Dying Will Mode first and overwhelm them with power rather than resort to tactical measures. He was really pleased by this revelation. It would be interesting to teach this boy.

"Kufufufu… I will withdraw for now. I hope you'll become stronger the next time we meet. Arrivederci."

Despite the darkness, Mitsusada and Reborn could feel that the Assassin has left the building, true to his words. Mitsusada relaxed himself. He put his arms back to his sides as he landed. No longer have any intention to defending himself. It was no longer necessary.

"Are you finished testing me?" He asked back, smile formed in his face, surprising the man.

"How can you're smiling like that while someone is after your life?"

Mitsusada chuckled. "Because…when you were watching me, I feel comfortable yet being tested. You have no intention to kill me, merely testing me. Plus, you saved me from that assassin. That is not something that you will do when you're after my life for real."

"But what's more important is, you're strong even more than me. With your skill killing me is suppose to be an easy task to do. You could've just kill me when I was deep in thought, but instead you merely giving me a scratch." Mitsusada grabbed his wounded shoulder.

"Am I wrong?" He smiled.

Reborn eyed the brunet boy. He walked closer to him until he was only several distances away. He locked his eyes with his and he understood. The brunet's eyes didn't show slightest bit of hesitation or fear. He was confident of his testimony. His guts firmed and resolved.

"_Regaining his composure so quick and able to see through me this far… His Hyper Intuition was beyond my speculation."_ Reborn smirked he removed his revolver and changed back his gun to Leon, much to the brunet's surprise.

"I have to admit, you're not like a novice at all." Reborn complimented. "You're even better than your father when he was fourteen." He added.

"You know my father?" He asked. "And what do you mean by becoming my home tutor to train me to become mafia boss?" He asked straight to the point.

Reborn backed away, beckoning the brunet to follow him. Mitsusada confused and hesitant at first, but sensing no ill will from the man, he consented and followed him.

**Sawada Residence, Namimori Town**

"Mitsusada!" Tsuna shouted the moment he saw his oldest son finally came home with his former tutor beside him.

"W-what happened to you? Reborn, what have you done to him?" He asked, looking at bruises on Mitsusada's body.

"I'm just testing him, No Good-Tsuna." He gave the older brunet a smack on his head.

"First of all, you need to explain everything to him. Now. Immediately." He dragged the two brunets into the living room.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that you're coming home today? Where are Mom, Hide, and Saki?" The younger brunet asked his father when he didn't see any sight of the three said people.

"I kind of knew this would happen so I have Kyoko to take them to pet playground." The older brunet answered.

"And I need to tell you something that I never tell you before."

Three of them sat around the table. The tenth Vongola Boss and the Sun Arcobaleno seemed behave in formal manner, while Mitsusada act normally and somewhat nervous. He had a feeling that what he's going to hear now is going to lead him to something he never expected or experienced.

"So…what do you want to talk about…?" He asked.

Tsuna cleared his throat and spoke. "Mitsusada, I know this is very sudden, and this will sound crazy to you but… As you might already know, this person is Reborn. He's my former tutor and…"

"The greatest mafia in the whole world." Reborn proclaimed proudly.

Mitsusada sweat dropped. "What's with this mafia you're talking about? Some kind of game?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No. This is real. Within you, Hide, Saki, and my veins, runs the blood of Vongola, the strongest mafia in all Italy. And thus, you're one of successor of Vongola bloodlines."

"Your father here is the tenth boss of Vongola Family, and it's the time for you to succeed him soon." Reborn pointed his finger at the brunet.

Mitsusada blinked. He gave the two men a doubtful and disbelieving look. But on second thought, there's no way a normal person would carry guns and as such in open unless he's a criminal or some sort. And his father was not a type who likes to joke something that sounds impossible.

As if reading his mind, Tsuna stood up and wore his mittens.

"Mitsusada, in mafia world, there's source of energies called 'Dying Will Flames'." He began to explain.

"These Dying Will Flames are a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more akin to real flames, possessing its own destructive properties."

Tsuna closed his eyes. "And every Vongola Boss possesses an orange Flame called Sky Flame." Sky Flame flared on Tsuna's forehead and his mittens turned into pair of red gloves. His once brown eyes turned amber like Mitsusada's.

Mitsusada gaped, staring wide eyed at his father's form. He couldn't describe it with words. He had lost his voice and can only pointing at his father in mild shock. That was the same flame he was using before against the Assassin.

It took a few seconds for Mitsusada to finally pull himself together. He recovered from his shock. He scratched his head roughly and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it does sounds crazy, but… It was true… I believe you… I also experienced it a while ago…"

Tsuna smiled and returned to normal and sat on his place again. "Then you understand your role, right?"

"Understand what role?" The brunet boy went clueless, tilting his head in question.

Hearing this, Reborn presented the brunet boy a punch on the back of his head with Leon mallet, earning cry of pain from the brunet.

"Why did you do that for?" Mitsusada protested as he rubbed his head.

"We told you already that you're carrying Blood of Vongola. That makes you one of 11th Vongola Boss successors." Reborn pointed Leon Gun at the brunet boy.

"So…?" Mitsusada asked hesitantly.

Reborn shot a bullet towards the brunet. Fortunately that he purposely missed and it hit the wall just right beside Mitsusada's face, making a hole on it.

"Prepare yourself because I won't give you a slightest bit of mercy."

"…No… No…way…" He uttered, starting to know what the man was implying. Shivers ran through his body as the Sun Arcobaleno smiled and stared evilly at him. However, that was not the one that making him scared all of sudden. It was the strong aura that unleashed by the Arcobaleno. His intuition screamed at him to make a run for it, but Mitsusada's body went numb and could only stay on his spot as the Sun Arcobaleno pointed his gun at him.

BOOOOMMM

"So, from this day on, I'm going to train you to become the next Vongola Boss as Vongola Boss in training."

"Nice to meet you." Reborn smiled.


	3. Nichrome Dokuro

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 3, here. I'm really sad that I didn't get many reviews…I guess it's not really interesting… But I really appreciate and grateful for those who had reviewed the chapters. Thank you very much! Please review this chapter as well after reading it :)**

* * *

Namimori Town, North Japan, which is located on the coast near Tokyo, was a place like many other small southern towns. It was the kind of place where humidity rose so high in the summer that walking out to get the mail made a person feel as if he needed a shower, and kids walked around from April through October beneath Cherry Blossoms trees, and the air smelled of pine, salt, and sea, a scent that common in throughout Japan.

A brunet boy, his name was Mitsusada Sawada, twelve years old. Yesterday, he just began his first day as seventh grade student or to be more precise, his first day as middle-school student. He was attending Namimori Middle School. The school where most people that living in Namimori Town attends, including his parents, relatives, and several of his friends. And now, he was on his way home after tiring second day of middle school.

If you look everywhere physically, he's not sick, he's healthy and he _is_ indeed healthy actually. So, he was supposed to look just fine, living his life peacefully, normally…until yesterday after school…when he met _him._

He knew this is quite sudden, but right here on the spot, he hoped everyone could identify whether this is correct or just plain crazy?

For example, does this kind of treatments appear violent and exaggerated?

His mind rewound back to yesterday night_._

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Mitsusada opened his eyes and found himself inside his room. He rubbed his eyes, looking around his room and from outside window, he realized it was already nighttime. He sighed in relief. It was only a dream. Yes. A self-proclaimed greatest hitman in the world named Reborn, his father being a Mafia Boss and he as his successor…_

"_It was all just a dream…" Mitsusada uttered gladly._

"_No it isn't."_

_He shuddered as he heard that voice. That was _his_ voice…Mitsusada nervously turned around and there it is, the man with black suit and fedora with green chameleon sat on his shoulder. He crossed his arms as he smirked at the brunet, pistol being played in his hand. Mitsusada gulped._

"…_Reborn…" The brunet uttered his name. "So…it was real…"_

"_Yes and so, starting tomorrow, you will undergo training to become a great Mafia Boss like your father." The hitman said._

"_Urgh." Mitsusada groaned inwardly. Why this is happening to him? Who, in their right mind would agree to become a Mafia boss after being told by a stranger who appeared out of nowhere and greeted them with explosive weapons?_

"_No." Mitsusada refused straightly. "I hate violence and I only want a peaceful life." He told him his reason. He looked at him straight in the eyes, showing that he is serious about it. He mustn't back down so easily. He must show him my unwillingness for the job._

"_Don't even think that I'll let you go so easily. I'll make you even if I have to use force." Reborn smirked back at the brunet. Whenever he smirked at him that way, Mitsusada have a bad feeling about it. Something not good will definitely happened…_

_Now, Mitsusada's mind switched to what happened this morning in his room before he went to school…_

"_Wake up, Mitsusada." Reborn threw the brunet off from his bed. Literally threw him. "The breakfast is ready. Now get up and change."_

_Mitsusada hit the floor painfully. He rubbed the back of his head where it hit the floor first. He exhaled and inhaled, trying to control his anger. If he lost his patience, he lost. He regained his composure and faced the man in front of him._

"_Thank you, but I can wake up by myself." Mitsusada said calmly and walked out towards the kitchen/dining room with Reborn following him behind._

_Once he reached the room, Mitsusada sat on his chair beside his father with Saki and Hide sitting across us but not before greeting them a good morning, which they all replied the same. Kyoko and Nana were still cooking. Reborn then took a seat beside his dad on the other side and started to eat as well._

_Reborn reached for Mitsusada's French toast with my sticks to start eating. But before Mitsusada could even took a slightest bite, Reborn snatched it away as he tied it to his green chameleon that transformed into a mini helicopter that flew away with my French toast._

_Mitsusada immediately chase it that soon turned into running away for his life from hails of bullets from Reborn behind him who is shooting him with those rifles of his._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Just how worse can this be?" Mitsusada sighed tiredly, scratching his head.

Rapid footsteps approached him from behind and knocked him to the side, causing him to fall onto his butt. Mitsusada looked at the people who bumped into him without even apologizing. He then noticed that they had bumped into someone again, causing his elbow to catch the edge of one of the hastily made wooden baskets that held a bundle of apples. The baskets, apples and all tumbled to the ground, scattering over the ground.

The merchant who saw what happened approached the boy who had accidently dropped all the baskets and apples and from the way the merchant talked at the boy, he must have demanding payback. From the way the boy raised his hand in defense, Mitsusada assumed that either he had no money or his money were not enough to pay him back.

Without any second thought, Mitsusada walked towards the merchant and the boy.

"I don't care you don't have enough money or not! Pay back my apples!" The tall and fat merchant said to the boy angrily.

"I already told you, I don't have enough money right now. Let me take my wallet at my house first then I'll pay you back." The boy said.

"Like hell I can wait that long! These apples must be put in stock in five minutes, but now that you had ruined it, I need to cover it! And since you're the one who caused it, you're the one who need to take the responsibility!" He insisted.

At this, the purple haired boy's eyes sharpened, sending shivers throughout the merchant's body, even though he didn't realize that it was from the boy. The boy opened his mouth, about to speak again.

"I-"

"I'm sorry." The boy and the merchant blinked at the polite tone as a brunet stood between them, facing the merchant. "It was my fault that he knocked your goods, so I'll be the one to pay you back."

The purple haired boy's eyes widened as he caught sight of a twenty thousand yen being pressed into the man's grubby hands. The merchant himself looked floored. He then snickered, thinking that perhaps he could trick him to get more until he saw Mitsusada's stern look.

"That should be enough to cover your loss, right?" Mitsusada said coldly.

The merchant nodded his head vigorously before he hastily tucked the bill away.

As they reached the takoyaki stand, Mitsusada found his stomach grumbled, much to his embarrassment until he heard another stomach, the purple haired boy's, grumbling from his companion who tried to hide his embarrassment. Mitsusada has to hold his urge to chuckle as he spotted a tint of pink on the purple haired boy's cheeks and opted to order two takoyaki to fill their stomachs.

Once it finished, he gave the takoyaki to the purple haired boy, telling him it'll be his treat. The purple haired boy, on the other hand, looked suspicious and rather hesitant.

"Why were you doing that?"

Mitsusada turned to the purple haired boy. Now that he took closer look at him, he finally recognized him as the foreign student who came late and last yesterday morning at school. He is in the same class as him.

"This is my problem, so why were you helping me?" He asked again.

Mitsusada only smiled and replied softly. "It was my fault that I just let them get away after rudely bumping into me. If only I have stopped them that time, then you won't knock down those baskets. So, it was indirectly my fault."

The purple haired boy looked at the brunet incredulously. Really, it wasn't his fault and yet he feels responsible for it. Either the brunet was weird or too nice.

The purple haired boy looked away as he spoke. "So, now that you helped me, what do you want from me in return?" He asked. His voice was sharp and cynical.

Mitsusada noticed this. It sure hurt a lot to hear while he did it out of good will and willingly. What surprising the foreign student was, the brunet didn't look offended but instead, he smiled.

"I do not want anything from you. You were in trouble, so I had to step in. And besides," Mitsusada looked up at the purple haired boy. His amber eyes were warm but firm. "Do you always need a logic reason to help someone?"

The purple haired boy frowned. He looked at the brunet for several seconds before mumbling, "You're naïve. People don't do that." He scowled. "Everyone helps themselves. Do things merely for their own satisfaction."

Mitsusada eyed the purple haired boy. And from the way he talked and looked at him, he understood. He don't know what actually happened to the boy in front of him, and he knew very well that he don't have any right to meddling with his personal life, backgrounds, and all since they've just met, but he could tell…that this boy was similar as him in a way. He could tell from his eyes that he had gone through a lot of hardship and lonely, maybe even worse than him. His intuition told him so.

"That is wrong," Mitsusada voiced simply. "When someone is in trouble, I believe we should help them." He took a bite of his takoyaki. "There are many kinds of people in this world. We cannot just judge people in the whole world from people that we have encountered. Compared with all people in the world, the people we knew and met were only just a few part of it."

"You have to look the world from every single angle. Even if you reached the same conclusion, there must be something can be analyzed. Sometimes, you mustn't too focus on common senses you know." Mitsusada added.

"Your point is? What do you want me to do?" The foreigner asked.

"I don't want you to do anything." He took one takoyaki from the confused man before continued.

"It is your life, and it is something precious that you need to cherish till the end. Don't bow down to others' desires if you think it is wrong. Walk your own path and do what you think is right. Do not let anyone force you into doing something you believe is wrong or else you'll regret it and you'll destroy your own life. Just like justice, good, or evil, those are something that decided individually."

"But in the end, the only thing that will stay true…is our will" Mitsusada kicked a bottle near his feet away to street and turned back with eyes of determination. "And if you have people who are important to you, and they also reciprocated your feelings, then I'm sure they will be there for you and help you."

Surprise and disbelieve flashed in the foreign student's face. He did nothing but stared blankly at the smiling brunet in front of him. Various emotions filled him as he lowered his head so his face was covered by his bangs. When he didn't respond the brunet's call for him, the brunet boy was trying to snap him out by giving a tap on his shoulder, only to have his hand brush off from him by the foreigner.

Mitsusada looked up, only to find the foreign student staring at him with undisguised triumph and amusement. He was even more surprised when he suddenly laughed, which kind of freaked him out that they took a step back from the laughing boy.

He sighed from too much laughing as he murmured to himself that the other two teens could not hear. "…You're as astounding as we first fought…"

"Did you say something?" Mitsusada asked.

"Kufufu…no, nothing. It's just that, I never once met someone like you, who will give some speech to person that you just met." He said in amused tone. Mitsusada flushed in embarrassment.

The foreigner snickered at the brunet, raising his brows. "You're really an interesting person."

Mitsusada's face reddened even further but happy by the compliment. " I'm Mitsusada Sawada. What's your name?" He extended his hand for the foreigner to take.

"I'm Nichrome. Nichrome Dokuro." He accepted the hand.

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm a half. My father is Italian while my mother is Japanese." Nichrome explained. He looked back at his takoyaki and remembered. "Here, this is the payback for the takoyaki." He brought out 500 yen from his pocket.

Mitsusada shook his head, refusing the money. "I'm treating my friends, so you don't need to pay me back." He said playfully.

Nichrome openly eyed the brunet who smiled brightly at him. Friends? Since when did they become friends?

"…Friends?" Nichrome uttered, gaining the other teens' attentions. "I never agreed to becoming friends with you. We just met a while ago." He said.

Mitsusada clapped his hands, as if he just realized that it was true. He was caught up with the moment and somehow forgot the fact that they just met today. "Well, how should I put it into words…"

"There's this entertaining aroma coming from you." Mitsusada answered with thumb up like it was a compliment. He didn't even notice a vine popped on the purple haired boy's face.

Nichrome snickered again as he chuckled mockingly. "Sorry to say this but, I have no interest to becoming friends with you." He said straightly.

The previous warm atmosphere became tense as the two boys becoming silent. Nichrome grinned eerily without any intention to apologize, and Mitsusada's face blank at the cold words from the purple haired boy.

"We are far from becoming friends." Nichrome continued. "I don't even know the first thing about you. It's impossible."

He backed away. "Bye, bye, then. See you tomorrow at school."

He started to walk to his way home. However, he stopped by a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see the brunet looking at him with surprisingly enthusiastic expression.

"Then, if we start to get to know each other from now on, will you become my friend?" The brunet said enthusiastically, his smile didn't leave his face.

Nichrome was taken aback by the brunet's smile and enthusiasm. Even after all those harsh words, the brunet still responded it with smile and even still offering friendship? Just how optimistic can he be?

"No." Nichrome answered after ten seconds of thinking.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not interested."

"Why not?"

"I'm fine by myself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I learn to take care of myself alone since I was a kid."

"Don't you feel lonely to be alone?"

"I have my family."

"Do you think they will be happy?"

"I can deal with that."

"Won't you at least consider it?"

"Why are you so persistent?" The purple haired teen finally snapped, getting irritated by the brunet's nonstop questions and utter persistent.

Mitsusada glanced over the purple haired teen. He frowned inwardly when the boy turned to him, grinning creepily. Doesn't he know that smile was so fake that it's practically falling off? He wondered. He sighed and kept his smile, looking at the taller boy straight in the eye.

"Sorry. I don't mean to get into your personal business while we just met. But, I'm curious. Curious of that façade grin that you pulling off." He said bluntly. He watched as the grin slipped for about a millisecond before smoothing over again. But a calculating expression had entered the boy's eyes.

"I do not get…what you mean." Nichrome answered, looking puzzled.

Mitsusada liked this boy, even though they had just met. He was curious as to why the boy hid behind such a playful smile and intimidating presence, but held it off. He didn't know what, but there was definitely something about this teen that interested him. And he really did want to be friends. Maybe that would make a real smile appear.

"Never mind," Mitsusada waved it off, before letting another, genuine warm smile appear on his face.

"I really hope I can get along. See you tomorrow at school, Dokuro-kun!" Mitsusada waved as left the shopping district. As he turned, Mitsusada caught a look of surprise pass over Nichrome's face at Mitsusada's obvious sincerity. Mitsusada smiled inwardly.

Nichrome stared at the retreating back, his grin fading. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't all that clueless. He knew this boy had seen straight through his smile and presence and had even called him out on it. Interesting. No one had been able to do that before.

Wow. At first he thought the brunet was just a younger version of plain old Vongola Decimo. The last time he met the Vongola Boss, his impression was: he was an old man who even though strong and capable leader of Vongola, was also a scummy bastard who never fails to deliver the lame that wants nothing more but to avoid paperwork which always resulted with him getting the end of the Arcobaleno's wrath. And after watching him yesterday during the class and testing him, he was pretty sure that he would be the same.

But…

"Kufufufu…Mitsusada Sawada…you sure have naïve way of thinking…"


End file.
